Diablo
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Definitivamente, Mina Ashido era el diablo mismo. Y Kirishima solo pudo pensar en que amaba a Satán en ese momento.


¡Hola! Me odio porque me encantan los crack y hay poco material de esta pareja.

 **Advertencia:** Pareja Kirishima x Uraraka. Posibles faltas ortográficas. Si hay OoC no fue a propósito.

Pertenencia: Horikoshi kohei

 _Disfrute su lectura._

* * *

Mina Ashido es un demonio.

Kirishima lo sabe perfectamente. Su sonrisa es maliciosa y su mirada tiene un brillo de picardía cuando se acerca a él. Susurra lento y fugaz, y él no puede evitar que el calor lo recorra, se detenga en sus mejillas y que se tiñan de un rojo tan intenso como su propia cabellera.

— Ochako-chan está muy bonita hoy, ¿a que sí?

Sus neuronas hacen cortocircuito inmediatamente y se siente desnudo ante la perversidad de esa persona. Intenta desviar la mirada porque verla a los ojos significa hundirse en las llamas de su propio infierno.

— ¿Qué dices?

Miente, finge demencia en un momento desesperado mientras analiza las posibles vías de escape. La pelirrosa siempre está un paso adelante, y antes de que desapareciera como por obra de quirk, lo sujeta del brazo y se acerca lentamente a su rostro, y Kirishima solo reacciona alejándose lo más que puede, tratando de evadirla.

— ¿No estabas muy ensimismado, Ei~ji~ro~?

Mina estira uno de sus dedos y acaricia suavemente una mecha de pelo. Su sistema nervioso lo traiciona mientras empiezan a aparecer gotas de sudor en sus manos, pero nada nunca pasa desapercibido por ella: suelta una sonrisa melodiosa mostrando sus dientes en una victoria de una disputa no declarada.

¡Maldita! ¡Maldita sea Ashido Mina!

No, más bien maldice su instinto.

Porque apenas él se queda mirándola, Ashido tiene una antena que le alerta y ella no se detiene hasta llegar a él.

— Mina, solo quiero ir a descansar, ¿sí?

Le deja un sutil beso en la frente y aprovecha su guardia baja para huir por esta vez.

[...]

Mina Ashido es el diablo mismo.

El pelirrojo se acerca a cierta castaña para pasarle una botella de agua al ver que respiraba agitada después del entrenamiento físico. Ochako le sonríe ampliamente y a Eijiro le brillan los ojos como si se trataran de joyas de rubí. Su corazón le late con la fuerza de mil demonios cuando empiezan a charlar ajenos a su alrededor.

Y Mina los observa de lejos y se pone a pensar… Piensa, piensa.

Le pide a Yaomomo que le dé un balón, es para practicar dice —inocente palomita. Y si ella se pudiera ver en el espejo, capaz vería que sus cuernos son rojos y puntiagudos, como las de los retratos del diablo.

— Denki, atrapa esto.

Tira el balón hacia ellos —Ups, sin querer. Y ella los observa en cámara lenta, espera el momento para sonreírle a su amigo, con un orgullo que no tenía por qué existir.

Kaminari tropieza y empuja a Kirishima por la espalda, haciendo que él cayera sobre la castaña.

¡En el blanco!

Kaminari le maldice mientras se acerca a ella, pero ella no tiene tiempo para entender lo que dice él. —Blabla, Kaminari.

Kirishima lo sabe perfectamente. La ve sonriendo a lo lejos mientras le devuelve gestos de hurra con la mano, y por un momento la vuelve a maldecir, hasta que la respiración nerviosa de su compañera le devuelve a la realidad:

— Ehm… ¿Kirishima-kun?

Se acuerda de la castaña y siente el rubor hasta las orejas, pero no puede dejar de sentir un torbellino al ver sus labios de pétalo tan cerca, ni sus grandes ojos castaños tan sinceros que lo hechizaban.

— Lo siento, Uraraka —se incorpora lo más rápido que puede y le estira la mano para ayudarla—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Genial! —Ella levanta los brazos mostrando sus pequeños músculos con emoción y él siente ganas de abrazarla. Se abstiene. Siente una mirada perversa a lo lejos y en seguida se tranquiliza. Ochako parpadea varias veces al notar el cambio en su semblante, pero él le sonríe de nuevo y ella siente la calma de las olas en el mar.

[…]

Mina Ashido debía ser Satán mismo.

Ella corre hasta él y lo agarra del brazo, atrayéndolo de un tirón y todos los ven. Kirishima no puede evitar sonrojarse al sentir la suavidad de sus senos y por un momento se pregunta qué clase de maldades estará planeando su amiga.

Porque la conoce, y ve su imaginaria cola demoniaca mecerse como si se tratara de un gato esperando a su presa.

— Buenos días, Kirishima~

Ah. Ese tono significaba problemas, y él estaba contando hasta 10 mientras se serenaba. De fondo se escuchaban las explosiones de Bakugou enojado por haber sido empujado, y él sonríe mientras acepta su cruel destino.

Luego entra la castaña y él se endereza, intenta soltarse, pero Mina Ashido es fuerte como un titán y no lo permite.

— Buen día, Ochako-chan~ —dice mientras se pega más a él, y él siente un nudo en la garganta que no le permite soltar más que verborreas.

La mira por el rabillo del ojo tratando de adivinar lo que quiere hacer, pero no consigue más que una sonrisa divertida como si hablara sin hablar, y entiende lo que dice, porque existía algo como un hilo de plata que unía sus mentes de vez en cuando y no necesitaban hablar:

 _Mira._

Y se fija en la castaña, —graciosa. Estaba distraída y hablaba inusualmente nerviosa, si no fuera porque temblorosa se excusó mientras abandonaba la conversación pensaría que…

Que…

Solo pudo pensar en que amaba a Satán en ese momento.

[…]

En realidad, nunca había dicho en viva voz que le gustaba Ochako Uraraka, simplemente trataba de responder naturalmente como cualquier hombre promedio cuando tenían las charlas de hombres que –siempre- empezaba Kaminari. Nunca pensó en declararse. Nunca siquiera se le ocurrió que alguien más podría saberlo además de él y su vocecita cochina interior.

Probablemente fue que su mente se divagaba y no podía evitar sonreír como si una fuerza externa contrajera sus músculos de la cara cada vez que veía como se levantaba cuando todos pensaban que quedaría en el suelo. O, tal vez, que sus ojos quedaban irremediablemente clavados en ella cuando sonreía con la intensidad de un sol de verano. O como el aroma dulce que ella emanaba le hacían entrar en trance cada vez que la tenía medianamente cerca.

El caso era que Mina Ashido había salteado todos los muros que él había impuesto y allí estaba ella tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

Él no tiene ganas de hablar de eso, pero por desgracia su amiga siempre tenía ganas de hablar de eso.

— Tienes que declararte, Eiji —sus pupilas decididas estaban fijas como hierro sobre él, haciendo que se avergonzara de no ser tan masculino como ella lo era.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿Qué pierdes con hacerlo? —pregunta rápidamente con astucia, colocándose en frente del pelirrojo y forzándolo a que la mire—. Eiji, Eiji —niega ella con los hombros levantados—. Estoy segura de que a Ochako le alegrará oírte.

Se detiene y traga espeso, ni siquiera se puede imaginar que Uraraka le corresponda porque él no es tonto –tan tonto como Bakugou cree que lo es- y ve como ella mira a Midoriya cuando hablan, como le sonríe y como se conectan. Solo puede aceptar el agujero de su pecho resignado.

Aunque no le asusta el rechazo tampoco. Ni siquiera sabía qué le impedía declararse.

— Te lo agradezco, Mina, sé que no tienes _tan_ malas intenciones —ella hace un puchero claramente ofendida—. Vamos, sabemos que eres el demonio encarnado.

Ambos sonríen,

— Oye, no es tanto así —le da un golpe en el brazo y ambos empiezan a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

Ambos sonríen, pero más ella. Porque ella sabía que todo terminaría como ella quería.

Nadie se queda sin confesar bajo las manos de Ashido Mina.

[…] _Last_ […]

Y Mina Ashido es verdaderamente, el mal encarnado.

Y Kirishima lo sabe, desde el momento en que lo había invitado a salir con el resto de sus de sus compañeros, desde el momento en que unió sus manos en plegaria no aceptando un no por respuesta y desde el momento en que vio como Ochako estaba en el grupo con un maravilloso vestido rosa de una pieza.

Desde ese momento supo que ese no era más que otro de sus malévolos planes, y siente ganas de reír cuando ella le pregunta cómo se ve. Se muerde la lengua y piensa—como un demonio.

— Te ves tan genial como siempre —y ella sonríe porque sabe que él la está detestando por dentro. Pero acepta, porque cree que eso es el precio que debe pagar por la felicidad de su amigo.

— ¿Y yo, Kirishima-chan? —Asui pone su dedo en la barbilla y él no puede evitar que su mente se distraiga y deje de odiar a Mina.

— Con esos jeans se te moldea mejor el cuerpo —Mineta sale volando fugazmente por un golpe con su lengua, y luego Tsuyu sonríe de vuelta, haciendo que todos rían.

— Todas se ven bien, chicas.

Su corazón lo traiciona y por un impulso no puede evitar hablar: — Tú también te ves her-bien. Quiero decir te ves bien.

Sus ojos se conectan por un segundo y ambos se dan la vuelta para ocultar sus rostros tan rojos de la vergüenza.

Mina los ve y, silenciosamente, le levanta el pulgar a Tsuyu. –Un claro punto de victoria.

.

Todos fueron al centro comercial para aprovechar el día libre que tenían, Kirishima decide caminar incluso detrás de sus amigos para no hablar con nadie. Justo en ese momento no puede evitar sentirse el juguete de su amiga, y aunque supiera que en realidad no quería lastimar a nadie, se decide a hablar con ella al terminar la tarde, porque no quiere continuar con ello.

Camina con la mirada agachada y con el semblante perdido, cuando siente una mano rozar la suya y reacciona, y se da cuenta de la suavidad de su piel que contrarrestaba lo áspero del suyo.

— Lo siento, Kirishima-kun.

— Está bien, no pasa nada —logra susurrar, pero Uraraka no lo espera. Ella camina a toda prisa para colocarse entre Toru y Tsuyu, y la ve sonreír como si nada a su alrededor importara, y siente como su mente lo traiciona, se enoja por un segundo porque ese no era el rumbo que quería llevar.

Se ruboriza.

Tenía que dejar de lado esos sentimientos.

.

Y reconfirma lo malvado del corazón de su amiga y le echa mil maldiciones en su mente, mientras se da cuenta de que el grupo se había dispersado y había quedado él solo con Uraraka. Ella se gira varias veces cuando se da cuenta y termina por acercarse un poco nerviosa hasta él cuando se da cuenta de que se encontraban solos.

No puede culparla, él también estaba nervioso, y un poco frustrado.

— Trataré de llamar a Mina-chan,

— Es inútil —se le sale con más sequedad de lo que hubiera deseado, y ve como la castaña se pone a hacer movimientos incoherentes y no puede evitar querer sonreír por su torpeza.

— No digas eso, Kirishima-kun, no quiero que tu novia piense mal de mí.

Y se detiene, su mente queda en blanco y después de un rato sin funcionar reacciona soltando una carcajada ruidosa que terminó por poner más nerviosa a la castaña.

— Mina no es mi novia —sentencia. Y sigue riendo, porque ese demonio llamado Mina Ashido había logrado, tal vez, uno de sus propósitos.

—P-pero —Ochako ve como ríe y se deja contagiar, riéndose con él, y él se detiene cuando la ve sonreír junto a él con el corazón amenazándole con salir por su boca—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— Pfff no —ríe de nuevo, sin siquiera saber qué le daba tanta risa—, te ves linda cuando ríes.

Y ambos dejan de reírse, se miran por un segundo ignorando a las personas a su alrededor como si estuvieran en una habitación a solas, y vuelven a soltar una risotada al mismo tiempo.

Sus cachetes le duelen, la barriga le pesa y los ojos se le cristalizan, y aun así no deja de reírse porque acababa de decirle algo que nunca imaginó decirle, y pensó en Mina, tal vez era otro de sus propósitos demoniacos.

— Ya, deberíamos buscar a los demás —Ochako intenta enderezarse y le da una palmada al pelirrojo para que dejara de reírse, sin lograr detenerlo—. ¡Ya! ¡Es en serio! ¡Deben estar preocupados!

— ¿Quién se va a preocupar? —preguntó mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire casi asfixiándose de la risa— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Ellos lo planearon todo! ¿no es obvio?

Kirishima se sostiene el estómago mientras vuelve a reír de nuevo. Y Uraraka sonríe sin entender lo que ocurre, trata de pensar, pero no consigue nada.

— ¿Qué planearon? —pregunta un poco ansiosa—, ¿planearon dejarnos solos?

— Sip.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —repite la pregunta mientras se lleva la mano en el mentón tratando de pensar en cuáles eran los objetivos de su amiga, y se formó en su mente la imagen de ella misma pidiéndole que se le confesara a la castaña que estaba en frente suyo: —Porque quieren que te diga que me gustas mucho.

Y oh.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

Quiere cortarse la cabeza y eliminar rastros de su existencia.

Pero cuando ella da un paso hacia él, siente que su cabeza explota y pierde la noción. Ella lo sostiene del brazo impidiéndole la huida y solo le queda rezar mientras era rechazado por –tal vez- el amor de su adolescencia.

Por eso se detiene su procesador cuando siente los pétalos de rosa con los que tanto había soñado sobre los suyos, e intenta relajarse cuando abre los ojos como platos y ve que ella está con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido tiritando.

Se separa lentamente, y él se pasa la lengua sobre sus labios.

— ¿Cómo?

Uraraka Ochako estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, pero sostiene una mirada decidida sobre él que lo hace estremecer.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No es eso lo que se hace cuando te gusta alguien?

Y recuerda, recuerda cuando su amiga le había dicho que a Ochako estaría bien con su confesión y se maldijo por no haberle creído.

Pero por sobre todo se maldice, porque esa mujer que estaba ahí en frente tenía los testículos que a él le faltaban.

— Supongo.

Y vuelven a reír, el ambiente que les rodea es tan jovial que no pueden evitar perderse en la sonrisa del otro.

.

.

.

Definitivamente, Mina Ashido era el diablo mismo.

* * *

 **N/A** : A que no se esperaban que traicionara el Kacchako (?) Pues dejenme decirles que me encanta el Kirichako y hay tan poco material que me vi en la necesidad :( También les aviso que proximamente escribiré un KiriBakuChako, así que manténganse informados (?

Pd: Disculpenme la vida, esto es espontáneo, si ya vieron algo así me disculpo xD

pd2: Aguante Mina Ashido, el diablo más hermoso de la nación.

pd3: Su review nunca está de más, gracias 3


End file.
